Queen Bee
by queenbee1913
Summary: A story about a queen bee and a cmplete loser. What happens when the losers dreams of becoming the new queen bee become a fantasy? And when Rachel the loser becomes obssed and thinks her fantasy is real what and will do anything to make it actually real
1. Summary

Brittany Brooks is the prettiest girl around. With her Golden brown hair and turquoise blue eyes, she is the queen bee of her middle school. Everyone wants to be like her. And like everyone

in the school says: If you can't be her, join her, if you can't join her, stay out of her way and don't bother her. Brittany may be seen as the bitch of the school but she's also the head

cheerleader, leader of her clique, homecoming queen (every year), and has all the boys drooling. But her neighbour, Rachel McArthur, wants to be just like her! She secretly spies on

Brittany. She is the exact opposite of Brittany. She has boring flat brown hair, brown eyes and her house is the size of a play house compared to Brittany's! But she will do anything to be

like her, of course since she can't BE her, then she'll just have to befriend her right? Well, that's gonna be harder then Rachel thinks. And when Brittany mocks, humiliates and ignores Rachel

all at the same time Rachel may just go into insanity!


	2. Brittany: Getting together

My god what is taking them sooo long?! Brittany was curling her hair around her finger to keep her occupied. Brittany was tired of waiting so went over to the till. "What can I get for you miss?" said the girl. She looked young, her split ends almost made Brittany shiver. She looked at Brittany like most people did, admiring her beauty with envy, she was used to it. "Chai latte" Brittany said. After paying for her latte she went back to the table.

Out ran her friend since elementary, Makayla Thompson. "Soooooo sorry I'm late! My mom got caught up in traffic!" Makayla said almost looking at Brittany with fear. "s'okay, why didn't you just get my driver to pick you up?" Brittany asked. "I'm just not smart" Makayla giggled, her dark cheeks turning red. She was half African American and half white giving her a tan all year but not too dark that she stood out with the all Canadian crowd. Brittany looked out the window to admire how beautiful Kelowna was in the May. Suddenly, Rebecca Marshall came flying through the door drawing even more attention than they already did. Her straight red hair was curled and made her look flirty and girly. Brittany could see her green eyes searching the coffee shop until she found Brittany and Makayla. "Heyy girls" She giggled "sorry I'm late Britt" she apologized. "It's fine if Kim ever gets her but here!" Two seconds after that Kimberley Woods came walking through the door always having to make an entrance, of course. And once again all eyes went to her. Her blonde hair straight down below her chest and her dark eyes finding her bff's immediately. "Hey guys!" her smile faded "looks like I'm the last one here" she said with a frown. "Which means you buy" Brittany looked at her and she quickly took off towards the register.


	3. Rachel: The queen bee wakes up

Rachel woke up in the morning feeling tired. She had set her alarm clock at six because that was the time Brittany woke up every day. She was about to hit the snooze button when she remembered that she wanted to be like Brittany. And to be like Brittany she had to act like Brittany. She slowly got out of bed and saw that Brittany was already up. "My god how does she do it!" She thought. Brittany had been her next door neighbour for two years and had never noticed her. But that was about to change. She but on a pink skirt that went under her knee caps, she put on a frilly white blouse, and had her moms black heels from the 90's. Man I look good! She pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and put on a purple headband.

She walked out the door to wait for her bus and saw Brittany walking out to her black S.U.V that picked her up every morning. Brittany looked at her for a second and a disgusted look spread across her face. My god she noticed me! Rachel was so excited she smiled kept smiling and couldn't stop.


	4. Brittany: A bubblegum loser

Brittany was walking out the drive way and saw some complete loser staring at her. My god! Doesn't she know staring is not polite! Her outfit made her look like a giant piece of bubble gum. Then the dumb loser started smiling like she just won the lottery! Brittany climbed into her black SUV and drove off not thinking a second thought about the bubblegum girl.

"Whose house first?" Jim her driver asked. "Makayla, Kimberley then Rebecca".

As soon as everyone was picked up they headed off to their school. The huge palace of a school had a big sign that said "Okanagan day private school" over the front doors. The girls one by one stepped out of the car and went into formation from left to right in a line was Kimberley Rebecca Brittany then Makayla. Everyone looked in envy and awe. "Ready girls remember, classy, sassy and sophisticated" Brittany stated. They all nodded their heads and began to walk. Everyone and I mean everyone, stopped to stare. They made their way to their first class.


	5. Rachel:Dreams that would never come true

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about lunch. She imagined what would happen: "Hey you're that girl I saw next door!" Brittany would say. "Ya, I've been your neighbour for two years" Rachel would say treating her like she always got noticed. "OMG! I can't believe I've never seen you! I sooo love your outfit! We should hang out some time!" Brittany would yell as if Rachel was the total queen bee. "Ya, maybe I will see if my schedule is open" she would look and it would be. "OMG I sooo can't wait to hang out! Your sooo super cool I wanna have you in my clique!" Brittany would worship her like SHE was the queen and eventually everyone would realize that Rachel was better suited for the leader and would ask her to run the clique and Brittany would happily take the role as second in command. SHE would be homecoming queen, and cheer captain and the total queen bee!

As soon as the bell rang Rachel rushed out of the class. But then she quickly remembered Brittany's clique never rushed. So she applied some strawberry lip smacker and walked down the hall like the leader she soon would be. But no one even looked at her! No guys winked or girls eye her with envy they just kept talking to their friends. Then everyone looked and stared in Rachel's direction. Finally! But she soon realized that everyone was looking behind her. She turned her head and there was Brittany's clique. They walked fiercely and with power. They all looked like runway models but out of all of them Brittany stood out the most. Her long wavy hair was glossy and full. She had a white mini with white knee sock and black stilettos. She had a red sleeveless blouse with red frills at the neck. She was beautiful. And one that would be her. Brittany and her clique stopped in the hallway in front of Rachel. Oh no she had got in their way. "Move bubblegum" Brittany shouted and pushed her down to the ground. Rachel landed with a huge thud and looked up at Brittany and her clique. They were all giggling and high fiving Brittany. They stepped over her and continued their walk.

Everyone was laughing and pointing at Rachel. Rachel got up and ran to the bathroom she went in the huge stall and slammed the door shut. She began to sob. Her but throbbed. But what hurt most of all was how Brittany didn't treat her like an idol. She treated her like a pathetic loser. But then Rachel realized. Brittany called her bubblegum as nickname (why she has no idea why) and had accidently pushed her too hard so Rachel fell but Brittany didn't mean for that to happen. And Brittany hated when people got in her way so it was normal behaviour, Rachel was sure she would treat her friends like that to. She got up and walked out of the stall. She splashed water on her face and re-applied her lip smackers. She stepped out of the bathroom and the remaining people in the hallway laughed and yelled things like "nice fall loser" and high fived. But Rachel was hardly bothered soon she'd be the one making fun of THEM and they would be begging her not to destroy their life. So she put a brave face on and walked inside the cafeteria.


	6. Britany:The IT girls

Brittany sat down at her table. A whole bunch of b-listers (Brittany's clique were the only girl A-listers) came over to their table keeping their distance. "What you did in the hallway was hilarious" said one girl who Brittany had never seen before "you _guys are the total IT girls_ of the school" said another. "Well duh!" Brittany snapped about to explode. "Sorry she's new" the one girl quickly defended the new girl. Brittany relaxed but the compliments kept coming in. Brittany liked the ring of The IT girls sounded. Maybe it was time the clique got a name other then Brittany's clique, even though it totally was. Brittany forgot people were still babbling on. "Ok girls, The IT girls have some business to take care of" Brittany said hopping the new name would catch on. "IT girls?" Kim asked. "Yup I totally decided we needed a name" Brittany said proud of herself while the rest of the girls clapped. "And for short we'll call it ITG" Brittany stated. "Luhv that!" Makayla yelled and everyone looked. "Private Convo losers" Rebecca stood up and said to a bunch of losers for life that were staring. Brittany decided to call them LFL's. Suddenly the bubblegum girl came strutting through the doors with a huge smile. God! Hadn't she had enough for today?! She strutted over to Brittany's table like a wannabe supermodel that was too short, fat and ugly to be one but thought she could be. "Oh my god!" Brittany whisper shouted. "I hate that bubblegum LFL!" "Bubblegum?" Makayla asked. "LFL?" Becca asked. "Bubblegum, that's her nickname and LFL means loser for life". "Oooohhhhh" the ITG understood. "Why is she coming over here" Kim looked as if that girl was about to commit suicide "does she know all the other LFL's are over by the canteen and trash cans". Brittany noted how she used the new term LFL, that was why she was the leader.

"When she comes over destroy her!" Brittany whisper shouted when she was 10 feet away "now, follow my lead!" The ITG nodded. "Hi I'm Ra-" Bubblegum started but was interrupted. "What the hell is your problem!" Brittany stood up and the rest of the ITG followed. "Ya what makes you think you can come over here!" Kim shouted, everyone was now staring. "Ummmm, I wanted to see if maybe-"bubblegum started again. "I don't give a crap!" Brittany yelled. "I just-"she started again. "NO! You just did not try to talk back to me!" Brittany couldn't believe it "get the hell away from my table you LFL! And just walk away like every single one of those LFL's over there!" she pointed to the d-lister (aka LFL's) "and get a life!" Brittany finished and sat down, as the ITG sat down as well, smirking at the girl. The girl ran out of the cafeteria crying. Brittany couldn't help feeling proud as the b-listers giggled and smiled at the ITG and gave thumbs up. And some of the c-listers smiling at them and some staring in awe. While the d-listers sat there, either thanking god it wasn't them, feeling bad for the girl and most staring in envy and having no idea what an LFL was. Brittany ruled the school and no one would destroy her reputation, especially a bubblegum loser wannabe.


	7. Rachel:Cry baby

They hate me! Rachel ran into the bathroom balling. I thought they would love me but they hate me. She couldn't believe what Brittany said. Rachel decided that Brittany was going to pay. She gave Brittany the chance to take her role as second in command. But now Brittany was going to be the loser, she was going to be the queen bee, and Brittany was gonna be the LFL (whatever that meant). She planned it all out in her head:

Somehow Brittany's friends would hate her and want to find a new leader. They would realize that she was so cool. They would ask her to be their leader. She would happily accept. She would sit at table 20 in Brittany's seat. They would all laugh at something nobody else knew about. They would walk down the halls like runway models and not notice at all that everyone was staring, and everyone would look at her the most. She would order them to do whatever she said. EVREYONE would love HER, they would worship HER. SHE would be the ultimate Queen bee.

¸Just thinking about it made her happy. But she needed to do some things first, to be just like Brittany:

-Dye hair golden brown

-Get turquoise blue contacts

-Get new wardrobe

-Get actual makeup (eye shadow, mascara ECT...)

-Turn Brittany`s friends against her or get Brittany to like me (which ever one happens first)

-Become a c-lister

-Become b-lister

-Become an IT girl aka a-lister (everyone calls Brittany`s clique It girls now)

Rachel could not believe it! She was going to be an It girl! The famous most popularist clique in Kelowna. Even the other schools knew about them. She put the piece of paper in her pink knockoff Coach purse and ran out the doors not caring if everyone knew she had been crying. Soon everyone would be dying to be the former ``cry baby``.


	8. Kimberley: Boys, Bubblegum and Brittany

Kimberley and the rest of the ITG couldn't stop laughing about what happened at lunch. They were outside for their lunch break like the rest of the school sitting down at the picnic table they always sat at after lunch. As they were refusing to sit on the hill with their designer clothes. Everyone was starring at them, which was just one of the many perks to being in the ITG. They were like celebrities. Everyone who was anyone knew them. Too bad that Brittany was the queen bee and not her. But Kimberley would take being a follower any day over being a b, c or d-lister. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Brittany got up and walked away. She was doing a touch up of course they never used the school bathrooms unless it was an emergency. Kimberley looked up to see the a-lister boys looking at them. They didn't name the group themselves (just like the ITG didn't. Wink wink) but they were called the football hotties. The leader was Josh Cunnings the other members were Ryan Hotchkiss, Stephen Smith, Mitchell Gregory and Scott Conners. Kimberley nudged the rest of the ITG. They looked up and smiled at the boys. They all blushed and looked back towards each other and started whispering. The girls giggled. Kimberley looked up to see someone at their picnic table.

"Well, well" Kim whispered to Makayla "if it isn't bubblegum". Makayla giggled and so did Kim. "What do _YOU_ want" Becca said _you_ the way someone would say dog poo. Kim noticed Becca trying to take charge since Brittany wasn't there so Kim stood up as well. "Ya, what do you want?" Kim asked trying to act like a leader but was way too used to being a follower so she just sounded like one. "I was just wondering" she gulped "umm, since umm" "just get to the point!" Makayla finally stood up tired of that LFL ruining their lunch break. "Well maybe we could be friends" she said in a way just to get it over with. The girls all looked at each other. She looked actually hopeful like they were considering her request. The ITG burst out laughing and couldn't stop they actually found it funny that she would ever consider-. "Excuse me". There she stood gorgeous as always, looking frustrated and confused at the same time. Brittany Brooks.


	9. Brittany: I will NEVER be your friend!

Nice and refreshed! She walked outside like a celebrity that just needed to be somewhere. Everyone looked at her. But a couple of boys stood out the most. The football hotties. One in particular, Josh Cunnings, the leader of course with shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes he was to die for! He smiled and winked. While Brittany tries to hide her blush she smiled and continued to walk like a supermodel over to her friend's on the other side of the school yard where 3 picnic tables were and theirs was in the middle. She saw some b-listers at the tables beside them probably wanting their clique to be the head clique but it wasn't. As Brittany walked over she saw some LFL standing in front of their table. My god! It was bubblegum! Didn't she have a life of her own! Couldn't she just admire from afar like everyone else! She wasn't even b list she was d list maybe even lower if it was possible! Brittany turned her model walk faster and kept a angry look on her face. Everyone saw her face and looked to where she was going and started to whisper. She saw them laughing. What could possibly be funny! Was she a bigger threat then she thought? NO! Of course not! But then what was so funny. "Excuse me." Brittany said Kim looked over first and stopped laughing and the others soon clued in.

"What the hell is going on!" Brittany shouted. "Umm Britt" Becca rushed to defend herself before Brittany exploded. "You wanna know what's hilarious! Bubblegum wants to be our friends!" Becca started laughing all over again and so did Makayla, Kim and Brittany. "You... want....to... be... our" Brittany said through her gasps "FRIEND" she exploded to the point where she couldn't breathe while everyone else wanted to know what was so funny. Brittany then stopped and so did the rest of the ITG. "I WILL SAY THIS ONCE" she shouted "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND" She could tell Bubblegum was close to tears (she didn't even know her name yet) "Stop calling me that!" she yelled "Why do you call me that?" she actually looked curious. "Look in the mirror and you'll know" Brittany started laughing and got a round of air fives since she was still 5 feet in front of Bubblegum. "What do you mean" she said like she was preparing for it. "Look at you outfit your wearing pink, purple and white! In solid colors! No pattern what so ever! Look at you frilly blouse! And the 90's are over! So go back where you came from!" Brittany whipped by her hitting her shoulder to go sit with her friends and once again Bubblegum started crying.


	10. Rachel:OhMyGod

Gr.8 was a jungle. Her third year at middle school and she was even more a loser then last year (the school went from gr.6 to gr.8). Rachel couldn't believe it! The first day of school and as soon as she found the confidence to try to be Brittany's friend it had back fired! Badly! Rachel was sitting in math when an announcement went over the intercom: "Good afternoon, this is Brittany Brooks" even when people heard her name they acted like total idiots! "as you know I have been on the schools cheerleading squad since gr.6" everyone whooped and hollered, she couldn't wait when that would be her, "so... since I am captain this year, I am going to let other gr.7's and 8's try out and not just gr.6's" everyone started to whisper and say things like "she's so nice" and "oh she's so sweet" " so, tryouts are after school at 3:30, so if you are interested in becoming a cheerleader but didn't try out in gr.6, that's ok! Hope to see you there!" BEEP! Rachel couldn't wait! This was her chance to be the queen bee. She could impress Brittany with her awesome cheerleading skills! Wait... she had never cheerled before...oh well! It can't be that hard! The bell was about to ring in a minute so she would have 15 minutes to get to the gym!

Rachel saw the line up of girls outside the gym. And even some boys that could do some lifts. And there she was........ Brittany Brooks was walking down the hall passed all the hopefuls with a tiny smirk on her face, which made her look confident. The rest of the ITG were walking slightly behind her. If she could be anyone...... besides Brittany of course! She would be Makayla because she was Brittany second in command, well she didn't always acted like it but officially to Brittany he was.... And that was all that mattered. Brittany opened the doors to the gym "hold the door" Brittany said to a blonde girl. All she could do was nod to the queen and hold the door. Once Brittany was a little ahead she said ".God! Brittany brooks just talked to me!" she squealed and so did her friends but everyone else was jealous.


	11. Brittany: Cheer!

Brittany strutted over to the long table, taking her place in the middle, the other girls soon followed.

"Ok girls, let's get started!" Brittany shouted "Were looking for four more members"

As the girls piled in Brittany looked at the hopefuls, remembering when she first tried out for cheerleading, the fear, the excitement, the want. She always got what she wanted, when Brittany thought about it, she had everything. As an hour went by Brittany was pretty sure she knew who she wanted on the squad. Then she saw her, the ugly and annoying stalker, bubblegum.

"Um, Rachel McArthur" Brittany called to the group, pissed.

"Hi" She waved as she walked up, Brittany looked at her not mad but surprised. Surprised of how much this girl was crazy.

As she did her cartwheels and danced, Brittany looked at Makayla, almost laughing.

"Um ok" Brittany said glaring at the girl as she walked away. That was interesting, Brittany thought.

"Ok girls, thanks for trying out, names will be posted tomorrow"

Brittany, Makayla, Becca and Kim all left the gym there model walks perfect.

"Ok well I'm going to go narrow down the girls, you guys can go" Brittany said, actually meaning "Leave me alone, I need me time"

"Ok see ya tomorrow Britt" Becca left.

"Bye Britt" Makayla and Kim left together.

Brittany walked into the empty cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables. She then saw Josh walking over to her.

"Hey" He said with his charming grin.

"Hi" Brittany said smiling almost seductively.

"So, the dance is tomorrow" he said slyly.

"Ya, you going?"

"Ya, you?"

"Ya, with Becca and Kim"

"Oh sweet, I was actually wondering if maybe you wanted to chill together or something" He said nervously.

"Ya sure" Brittany smiled.

"Um ok, I'll, uh see you there"

"Ok" Brittany almost squeaked before he smiled and walked away.

As Brittany's heart was beating and she figured out what she was going to wear, Brittany swore she saw a purple headband out of the corner of her eye, running in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
